


Unexpected

by MarriedToAnAvocado



Series: Steve’s “Forgotten” Birthday [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Basically PWP, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Smut, somewhat still enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToAnAvocado/pseuds/MarriedToAnAvocado
Summary: Steve's parents forget about their son's birthday and don't come home at all. There's only one person who actually remembers his birthday and makes it a night that neither of them won't soon forget.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I've read SO MANY Billy/Steve fics on here that I had to join the club and actually write one. It's been so fucking long since I've written smut, so bear with me here. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy it!

Normally, Steve didn’t mind that his parents weren’t home. He liked having the house to himself and they came back once a week so it wasn’t like he never saw them. But today, he was rather irritated. They had called the night before telling him that they wouldn’t be home for the weekend. On the phone, they sounded happy and care-free, like it wasn’t a big deal. If it were any other day, Steve wouldn’t be upset.

 

But they weren’t going to be there on his birthday. They forgot his birthday. It was kind of a big deal too. He was turning 18. Most people didn’t consider their birthday to be a big deal, and Steve didn’t really didn’t think his was. But he at least wanted _someone_ there to celebrate it with. Instead he got no one.

 

During the day, Steve wandered the empty house like he normally did whenever his parents weren’t there. He played his favorite music, but not as loudly. The day seemed to by slower than usual. If there were people around, he would be opening presents or eating cake or something that people did to celebrate someone’s birthday. Steve felt as if he was just feeling sorry for himself and maybe he should just grow up and get over it.

 

Then he remembered his last birthday. He was still with Nancy back then. She got him a denim jacket that he wore daily after that. She came over and celebrated with him and his parents and they even celebrated by themselves that night. Steve wished that he could just go back to last year or something.

 

Anything would be better than this shitty day he was having.

 

~//~

 

Steve laid on the couch underneath a blanket with all the lights in the house turned off. The glowing light of the television was the only light source. It was dark outside by this point, and Steve considered turning in, it was 11:45 after all.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, causing the dark haired boy to jump up and throw the blanket completely off of him. Who the hell would want to come to his house at this hour? Steve was praying it was Nancy coming back and telling him she had broken up with Jonathan. That would be the best gift ever.

 

Steve scrambled to turn on the living room lamp that lit up the whole room. The knocking happened again and Steve almost completely froze.

 

“Harrington, c’mon open up, it’s cold out here,” a very familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

 

Steve’s shoulders fell and he let out a relieved yet irritated sigh. He trudged over to the door and opened it up to see none other than Billy Hargrove standing on his porch. If this were two months ago, he would’ve told the blond haired boy to fuck off, but things were different. They weren’t exactly friends, but they weren’t enemies anymore.

 

They were working on it.

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Billy?” Steve asked, as he moved to the side to let Billy inside.

 

Once he was inside, Billy took off the denim jacket that he always wore to reveal a red button up shirt that only had like three buttons put together at the bottom.

 

“I heard it was your birthday, so I came over to say happy birthday. I hope I wasn’t interrupting any festivities,” Billy said as he was straightening up his hair up.

 

Steve gulped as Billy walked toward the kitchen to see if there was anything birthday-related in there.

 

“Uhhh, where’s everyone at?” Billy asked from the kitchen. “I thought you’d have some big party or something?”

 

Steve sighed and Billy walked back into the living room.

 

“I usually celebrate my birthday with my parents, and this year they aren’t here,” Steve told Billy as his heart began to race faster.

 

He was expecting Billy to laugh right there and call him a loser or something. But the room went silent. Steve could feel tears pooling in his eyes. It didn’t hit him until right then that he spent his entire birthday alone and that his parents didn’t even care enough to remember that it was their son’s birthday. Steve blinked his eyes quickly, knowing Billy would definitely make fun of him if he saw him crying.

 

“Jesus, Harrington. That must really suck,” Billy said, not really knowing what to say.

 

Steve moved to where he could get back to his spot on the couch. He sat back down and let out a defeated sigh.

 

“It’s just the way things are, I guess. Thanks for stopping by though, it means a lot. But you don’t have to stay, I know you probably have better things to do than hang around here with me,” Steve said, his voice soft and vulnerable.

 

Billy instead took a seat on the couch next to Steve. He bit his bottom lip nervously and took a deep breath.

 

“Why are you always so hard on yourself, Harrington? You shouldn’t assume I’m just gonna leave just because it’s just you here. In fact, that’s more reason for me to stay,” Billy said, his voice now soft as well. “I’m sorry you didn’t get the birthday you wanted. Your parents are assholes for not being here.”

 

Steve gulped. The silence between them was heavy and he could feel Billy’s blue eyes on him the whole time. This was a side of Billy most people didn’t see, but Steve was thankful he was able to. Steve felt a tear roll down his face and he pursed his lips quickly, trying to prevent any more from showing up.

 

“S-Sorry,” Steve stammered.

 

Billy furrowed his eyebrows. “What for?”

 

Billy reached out and wiped the side of Steve’s face, clearing the tears away. Steve’s heart started to race again. He tilted his head a little into Billy’s hand, and he exhaled slowly. This time, Billy gulped. Their eyes met and Steve started to breathe a little heavier. Both of them would be lying if they said they never thought of each other in a romantic way at one point or another.

 

With one hand on the side of his head, Billy leaned in and placed a soft peck on Steve’s lips. His fingers buried themselves in Steve’s dark locks as Steve kissed him back and closed his eyes in the process. The sounds of their soft but heavy breaths were the only things that could be heard. Steve reached out and placed his hand on the side of Billy’s neck, wanting something to hold on to as they both deepened the kiss.

 

If you asked Steve six months ago what he thought of Billy Hargrove, the thought of them even being in the same room together would have disgusted him. But things change over time, and right now, that would not be the answer Steve would give.

 

Steve opened his mouth more to Billy and soon they were full on making out on his couch. Billy didn’t hesitate to slide his tongue inside Steve’s mouth, causing the dark eyed male to give a soft groan, not really wanting to be too loud. Their bodies ground against each other in a somewhat perfect type of friction. Their tongues intertwined briefly and Steve’s grip on the side of Billy’s neck became a little tighter. The need for air caused the kiss to end and their eyes met again. Steve leaned back on the couch, allowing for the older teen to be more on top of him.

 

This time, Steve buried his hand in Billy’s long locks of hair and pulled him in to have their lips collide together again. Steve burned with desire as he kissed Billy with a passion he’d honestly never seen before. By this point, Billy had found himself in between Steve’s legs. As their heated make out session continued, he could feel what was going on inside Billy’s pants against the front of his own jeans. He was flustered and in too deep with desire and lust that it was almost painful to break apart the kiss again.

 

Their eyes met once again, but this time Billy could tell Steve needed to say something. One eyebrow was arched as he looked down at Steve, his heart racing with anticipation.

 

“I, uh, don’t really know how my parents would feel if they found out that their son had messed around on their couch,” Steve stuttered. “W-We should, uh, take this somewhere else.”

 

Billy thought Steve being nervous was cute. His cheeks were bright red and he could tell he was growing more aroused with each word he spoke.

 

“You have a bedroom or something, pretty boy?” Billy asked, a snarky tone lingering in his voice. Billy fully knew the answer, but he knew Steve was so out of it that he had to tease him just a little.

 

Steve nodded his head up and down quickly. “Uh, yeah, yeah I do. It’s just right upstairs…”

 

Billy smirked, both of his eyebrows raised this time as he watched Steve get up and try to regain some composure.

 

“Then what the hell are we waiting for?”

 

~//~

 

It didn’t take long for them to get to Steve’s room. The room was lit by the light of one small lamp, which neither of them really seemed to mind. Once Steve closed and locked the door, he found himself with Billy right in front of him, wasting no time at all to get their lips back together again. Steve had his back pressed against the closed door while Billy pressed his own body against the front of the dark haired male.

 

Steve was breathing heavily again and hungrily and frantically kissing Billy. Both of his arms wrapped around the back of Billy’s neck, holding him close. His hands combed through his blond hair, holding tight every so often. Billy’s hands trailed down the sides of Steve’s body, wanting to reach the end of the shirt.

 

Billy heard Steve gasp nervously when he moved his lips to the side of his neck, sucking and licking the exposed skin. Steve tilted his neck back against the door and his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head at the heated touch of Billy’s lips against his skin.

 

“Fuck, Billy,” Steve moaned, throwing head forward to where his chin rested on the older teen’s shoulder.

 

Billy ground his growing arousal into the front of Steve’s pants, causing the dark haired teen to almost lose his balance. Steve pulled gently on Billy’s light locks of hair and groaned into his shoulder, unafraid to go a little louder with it. This was beginning to make Steve’s head spin. Nancy never did shit like this to him. Billy was slow with the kissing on his neck, but he was relentless. Every so often he would feel him sink his teeth into his almost fever-like skin, causing Steve to lose all control and just fall on the floor. His cock ached inside of his jeans, wanting to feel more than just the endless grinding.

 

Billy dragged his hands and slid them underneath Steve’s shirt. He pulled the shirt up with it, feeling all of the untouched skin that Steve had been hiding. Steve lifted his arms up, helping Billy out a little. Billy showed a small and lust-filled smile when he saw Steve’s bare upper body right before his eyes. Billy’s blue eyes wandered up and down his body. Steve gulped and bit his bottom lip, knowing Billy _had_ to get rid of that shirt.

 

He reached out, timidly, until his fingers came in contact with the buttons of Billy’s shirt. Billy watched with both hands against the door behind Steve as his lover unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt, revealing the toned, but not overly muscular body underneath. Steve felt his heart skip a beat as he eyed Billy’s body.

 

Steve exhaled slowly as he stepped forward and Billy lowered his arms back to the sides of his body. Steve leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Billy’s collarbone and his hands slid his unbuttoned shirt down his arms. Billy dipped his neck back once he felt Steve kiss all over his neck and collarbone. The dark haired male wrapped one arm around Billy’s waist, and his fingers inched down his backside. Billy felt a somewhat embarrassed blush rush to his cheeks when Steve grasped one half of his ass in his hand.

 

Billy pulled his neck up, facing Steve again. His hands came up to cup Steve’s cheeks before he pressed his lips to his again. Within the kiss, Steve started to walk forward, which caused Billy to walk backwards. Both of them felt the tension rising between them. As they walked back toward Steve’s bed, Billy felt Steve’s hands on the belt of his pants. It didn’t take long for Steve to pull the belt all the way off and throw it on the ground where their shirts were.

 

Steve gently pushed Billy onto his bed. Billy watched as Steve situated himself between his legs. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Billy’s again. Steve swore that kissing Billy was something he could do for the rest of his life. Steve’s hands fumbled around on the front of Billy’s jeans, trying to get the button undone. When they broke apart to take a breath, the dark haired male’s eyes shot down to watch himself undo the button of Billy’s pants and pull the zipper down immediately after. Steve could tell that Billy was eager for what was about to happen from the bulge that was contained in his pants.

 

Billy watched from the head of Steve’s bed as his jeans and boxers were pulled down to his knees. Steve’s eyes widened slightly and a smirk came over his features.

 

“You’re not good at hiding your enthusiasm, Harrington,” Billy told him, chuckling.

 

Steve felt a wave of heat sprint down his whole body as he eyed the naked male on his bed. He was careful not to allow his eyes to linger for too long. He backed away for a second to pull Billy’s pants all the way off his legs. He crawled back in between his legs, this time pushing Billy’s thighs up a little to where his feet rested on the bed. Steve’s eyes met Billy’s as he placed a soft kiss on the inside of his thigh. Billy pursed his lips and his heart raced faster, waiting in anticipation for Steve to do something more.

 

Steve kissed the other thigh in the same way as Billy did nothing more than watch. Seconds later, Steve was kissing the inside of his thighs, biting down and sucking on the flesh diligently while Billy struggled to stay still.

 

“Harrington… _please,_ ” Billy muttered, almost whispering.

 

The dark haired teen smiled, softly laughing against Billy’s skin.

 

“What was that?” Steve asked, looking up to meet Billy’s blue eyes again. “I don’t think I heard you the first time, can you repeat that?”

 

The blond haired teen exhaled sharply through his nose out of frustration. Steve kept eye contact as he placed another kiss on his thigh, waiting patiently for his answer. He could feel Billy’s legs start shaking just slightly.

 

“I said,” Billy groaned softly. “ _Please.”_

 

With that, Steve pushed Billy’s thighs apart a little more. Billy breathed heavier as he watched Steve’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. The room filled with a loud moan, which was something Billy couldn’t control. He pressed the back of his head into the pillow underneath him. His neck was dipped back in total ecstasy. Steve moved his head down more, wanting to take all of Billy into his mouth. Billy reached down to rake his hands through Steve’s hair. Steve’s tongue licked around the whole length of Billy’s cock, causing the blond to groan with pleasure. The groan that came from Billy caused Steve’s contained cock to twitch in his pants. The brunette haired boy closed his eyes and slid his mouth all the way down to the base of Billy’s cock, taking him all in.

 

“Shit,” Billy moaned, his eyes were almost to the back of his head at this point. “ _Fuck_ , Harrington, d-don’t stop.”

 

Steve’s head moved up and down along Billy’s cock, his tongue moving all around as well. Billy’s heavy breathing didn’t stop and deep moans filled the room every few seconds, from both of them. Steve groaned more whenever he felt Billy tug lightly at his dark locks of hair. Steve was practically deep throating Billy at this point, which neither of them really seemed to mind. Billy’s mind was in a frenzy at this point, and he found it hard to say anything at all. Loud and almost obscene moans were the only things that escaped his lips.

 

Billy jerked his hips up when he felt Steve sucking on the shaft. It started off slow and then it turned into Steve being almost relentless with it. Billy wasn’t hating it. His toes curled against the sheets and his back was arched, feeling himself get closer to his climax with each passing second. Out of instinct, Billy pushed Steve’s head down, trying to finish at a faster pace. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last with Steve pretty much overstimulating him.

 

“S-Steve…” Billy moaned. “I-I’m, uh, _fuck._ ”

 

Steve looked up to see that Billy’s cheeks were a bright red and he was biting his bottom lip, trying so hard not to come right there. Steve gave a few more smooth licks to his cock, and then pulled away, watching as Billy came on his sheets with a pleasure-filled moan following with it. His eyes were closed tight and his neck was dipped back as he rode out his orgasm. The blond haired boy looked out of it, but that didn’t stop him from sitting up to face Steve.

 

“Lay back,” Billy told him, his voice soft but Steve could hear the demanding side of it.

 

Steve did as he was told and laid back, his head at the end of the bed. His face was a bright red when he saw Billy crawl over him, looking down at him. Billy smirked just before he leaned down to kiss Steve, tasting himself on his lips. Steve wrapped his arms around the back of Billy’s neck and wasted no time at all to slide his tongue inside the blond haired boy’s mouth.

 

Billy suddenly pulled away and his hands were on the front of Steve’s pants, wanting to get them undone. When he got them undone, Billy didn’t hesitate to slide them all the way off, boxers included. Steve was already sweating with anticipation.

 

“Where do you keep it?” Billy asked, knowing Steve would get the hint.

 

Steve pulled his head up and propped himself up on his elbows. “In the nightstand, second drawer down.”

 

Billy crawled over there and dug through the drawer, finding what he needed. Steve rested his head against the mattress once more. His breath came to halt when he felt Billy’s hand around his already erect cock, giving it a few quick rubs before popping the cap open on the lubricant. Steve shuttered at the sound.

 

“You’ll tell me if it hurts, right?” Billy asked. “Cause it might hurt like hell there in the beginning.”

 

Steve propped himself up on his elbows again, nodding quickly as he did so.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’ll be fine, Billy,” Steve answered.

 

“And if you want me to stop, just say so. Okay, pretty boy?” Billy asked, teasing the dark haired boy again with the nickname.

 

Steve nodded his head, liking that Billy was being cautious with him. With that, he laid back in his position. Billy squeezed some lubricant onto his hands then shut the bottle. His eyes didn’t leave Steve’s face as he pushed two fingers inside of him. When Steve felt the intrusion, he instinctively wiggled around a bit, not liking the feeling at all. He let out a small groan of pain. Billy pursed his lips and tried not to look at Steve as he moved his fingers around inside of the dark haired teen. The groans that continued on were painful for Billy to listen to, but he knew that he had to keep going. And he knew Steve wouldn’t want him to stop. His fingers moved in and out of the teen’s entrance. Steve moved around endlessly, trying to find some way to get comfortable. He knew there was no way he would get comfortable while this was happening.

 

Billy pulled his fingers out of Steve, only to slowly slide back in with three fingers. Steve practically jumped out of his skin. His back arched and he threw his neck back at the same time. A loud groan filled the room and Billy gulped, feeling some guilt wash over him. Steve’s fingers gripped the sheets, trying to keep it together. The pain wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be, but it wasn’t anything he loved feeling. It also didn’t help that Billy was kind of being rough about it. Soon, Billy pulled his fingers out, leaving Steve to feel empty and almost kind of weak.

 

“I think you’re good,” Billy stated. “So uh, you ready?”

 

Steve’s eyes were wide with anticipation as he nodded his head up and down against the mattress. Billy then crawled in between Steve’s legs. Steve found comfort in the fact that he could see Billy’s face. He wrapped his arms around the back of Billy, his hands resting flat against the blond teen’s bare skin. Billy’s hands rested against the mattress on either side of Steve. He could see the nervousness in Steve’s dark eyes. One hand came up to brush Steve’s hair away from his face. It came down to stroke his thumb up and down Steve’s cheekbone, causing the teen to close his eyes and relax in Billy touch. Billy leaned down and placed his lips on Steve’s, kissing him deeply. Steve moaned quietly against his lips before Billy pulled away.

 

Billy positioned himself between Steve’s legs. His eyes met with Steve’s as he slowly eased himself inside of the breathless teen. Billy’s head dropped down to where Steve’s neck and shoulder meet, almost seeing stars. _Holy shit._

 

Steve was lost for words as he felt Billy’s entire cock inside of him. Billy also wasn’t expecting Steve to be that damn tight, which made him almost whimper against the skin of Steve’s neck.

 

“Shit, Harrington,” Billy moaned. “You’re so _tight_.”

 

Steve’s mouth fell agape, honestly just trying to process the fact that Billy Hargrove of all people was thrusting in and out of him. His toes curled with each slow push back into him. Billy pulled his head up, watching Steve just writhe and moan underneath. He bit his bottom lip just watching Steve’s close his eyes and dip his neck back with ecstasy. Billy felt a coil of pleasure build in his stomach. He knew he shouldn’t be this close.

 

But Harrington felt so fucking good around his cock that he knew he couldn’t help it. Steve’s fingers dug into Billy’s skin, trying hard to keep his composure.

 

“B-Billy…” Steve moaned.

 

This sent a chill down Billy’s spine, only making him get closer to his orgasm. Billy continued at the slow pace, knowing it would get them both to the end.

 

“B-Billy,” it sounded more stern this time.

 

Billy nodded, knowing exactly what Steve was going to say. Within seconds, Billy thrust harder into the moaning teen, making him reach his climax with Billy still on top of him. The blond teen followed soon after, not bothering to pull out before he orgasmed. Both of them breathed heavily as Billy rolled over to lay next to Steve.

 

Steve put one arm around him and kissed the top of his head as the older teen laid on his chest. Their breathing slowed down and both of them just relaxed in the moment, as if they had nothing more to worry about.

 

Steve didn’t seem to mind anymore that his parents weren’t able to be home for his birthday.

 

~//~

 

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” Steve muttered as he watched Billy fix his hair in his mirror that hung on the back of his door. The blond wore only his boxers at the point and Steve was not hating the view.

 

Billy turned his head to Steve with one eyebrow arched. He walked back over to the bed that Steve was sitting up in.

 

“You worry too much. If I wanted to leave, I would have left already,” Billy told him as he slid into bed next to him. He placed a kiss on his forehead before wrapped one arm around the now blushing teen.

 

Steve curled up next to Billy, his body wrapped in the blankets. They were supposed to hate each other. Or at least be able to barely tolerate each other. Steve knew it was safe to assume that they didn’t hate each other. At least they didn’t at this very moment, and both of them seemed to be okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking there might be a part two to this little one shot where Steve's parents come home or something (???). Part two will be shorter if I do make it. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed it! :))))


End file.
